Error correcting codes such as BCH codes, Reed-Solomon codes, and Hamming codes, for example, are widely used in various fields of storage and communications. During decoding of error correcting code, the decoder will usually report the received word to be uncorrectable or correctable. However, when a decoder claims the received word to be correctable, there is a possibility that the decoder mistakenly decoded to another codeword which is different from the transmitted codeword. This is referred to as a miscorrection.